


Убийца драконов

by Daisjo



Series: Уползти Вейдера [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Out of Character, Post-Canon, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: "Уползти Вейдера": терапевтический цикл фанфиков для Тайсин. Пусть реал и канон знают свое место!Попытка первая, зловеще-ситхская.
Series: Уползти Вейдера [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821559
Kudos: 32





	Убийца драконов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



Люк знал, что люди часто не властны над своими эмоциями. Даже если они считаются джедаями. Взять хотя бы его самого на Звезде Смерти. Джедаю, вернувшему своего противника к Свету, полагается испытывать благостное умиротворение, да? А если тот в процессе перехода случайно умер – тихую грусть, переходящую в надежду на лучшее? И уж точно не скрипеть зубами, понимая, что сделал только хуже, что навсегда потерял последнюю возможность объясниться, сблизиться…

Люк догадывался, что еще не раз не сумеет удержать в себе чувства, неподобающие истинному джедаю. Но вот к тому, что вид трех застывших на краю поляны призраков вызовет громкий, разносящийся на полпланеты хохот, смешанный с рассерженным фырканьем, он готов не был.

Призраки почему-то не обиделись, размытая фигура отца улыбнулась ободряюще. Люк смотрел, как они тают, и вслушивался в отзвуки смеха, всё еще мечущиеся между деревьями.

\- Халтура! – на два голоса раздалось где-то то ли сбоку, то ли за спиной. Люк обернулся. Рядом никого не было, даже отблески костров едва мерцали вдалеке.

\- Почему халтура? – произнес он в пространство.

\- А что, не видно? – охотно ответил странно знакомый голос. Люк завертел головой, но источника звука снова не обнаружил. Он, как и тот хохот, вился по земле, отдавался эхом в висках. – Кеноби выглядит таким же стариком, каким помер. Йода тоже. А твой, если можно так выразиться, любимый папа внезапно помолодел, сменил имидж, избавился от пары шрамов, в том числе еще падаванских, и просветлился до состояния хорошо отбеленных подштанников? Ничего, что Энакин Скайуокер в бытность свою джедаем иногда фонил Тьмой посильнее Вейдера?

\- Преувеличение, - отрезал второй голос. Люк выдохнул и опустился на удачно подвернувшуюся корягу. Отца он мог узнать даже без вечной фонограммы респиратора.

\- Я сошел с ума, да? – спросил Люк в пустоту. – Или это всё бред, а я до сих пор умираю под молниями?

\- Ну, с определенной точки зрения… - протянул первый голос. Теперь Люк вспомнил, где слышал его. Зал на Звезде Смерти и черная фигура на троне.

\- Нет, ты вполне нормален, насколько это возможно для одаренного, - вздохнул отец. – Просто возникли некоторые побочные эффекты.

\- Я сам ему всё объясню, - с нехорошим предвкушением произнес Император. – И что твой сын натворил, и во что вляпался, и что теперь из-за этого будет.

\- Я же вас убил, - Люк закрыл глаза. В темноте казалось, что Вейдер и Палпатин стоят рядом, живые и неизменные.

\- Вообще-то мастера убил я, - поправил отец.

\- Оставим эти детали, - отмахнулся Палпатин. – Итак, знаешь ли ты, юный Скайуокер, зачем мы вообще собрались на Звезде Смерти?

\- Лично я отца переубеждать прилетел, - проворчал Люк.

\- Да-да, - Палпатин рассмеялся. – Уговорить сменить сторону, предать Империю и оставить флот, который он сам создал. Самоуверенно.

Люк промолчал. Да, в такой трактовке его действия выглядели глупо и некрасиво. Да, он совершил ошибку и понял это еще на Звезде Смерти. Но в одном он все равно был уверен: тот Император, которого Люк видел сегодня, рано или поздно списал бы своего главнокомандующего со счетов. А значит, отца все равно надо было спасать, просто не от Темной Стороны, а от конкретного человека.

\- Видишь ли, юный Скайуокер, - Люк почти слышал усмешку Палпатина, - на Звезде Смерти мы с Вейдером планировали погибнуть.

Он выдержал эффектную паузу. Люк открыл глаза, надеясь увидеть тронный зал. Ведь может всё это быть бредом? Может же? Вдруг у Императора молнии галлюциногенные?

Древесные великаны шелестели листвой где-то под самым небом. По коряге полз, блестя черным панцирем, крупный жук.

\- Зачем? – спросил Люк, вслушиваясь в ночную тишину.

\- Нельзя возродиться, не умерев перед этим.

\- Но вы же были живыми!

Между висками снова заметался смех: негромкий, недобрый.

\- Люк, а ты ничего не заметил, пока тащил отца к шаттлу? Каких-нибудь элементов, не предусмотренных конструкцией, например? Или отсутствия некоторых деталей?

Люк вскинулся, усилием воли погасил вспышку ярости. Весело ему!

\- Ну, вы-то были полнокомплектным, - сквозь зубы проговорил он. – Или за компанию с учеником сдохнуть решили?

\- Скорее, это я – за компанию, - хмыкнул Вейдер. Не обработанный вокодером, его голос звучал непривычно мягко. Или просто хотел успокоить сына?

\- У меня, юный Скайуокер, в последние годы начал отказывать рассудок, - пояснил Палпатин. – Старческий маразм, понимаешь, да и пара неприятных случаев в молодости не добавили здоровья мозгу… В минуты просветления я перекладывал всё больше обязанностей на твоего отца, но решить проблему кардинально это не могло. Он, видишь ли, категорически не хочет править Империей.

Люк вспомнил Беспин и Вейдера, протягивающего ему руку и предлагающего власть. Не хочет?

\- Я просто никогда не умел правильно подбирать аргументы, - проворчал Вейдер в ответ.

\- А зря, - усмехнулся Палпатин. – Этот довод ведь уже один раз не сработал, верно?

\- Но умирать-то зачем? – Люк потряс головой. – Нет, ваше величество, я ничуть не против, чтобы вы сдохли, но…

Он замялся, подбирая слова.

\- Меня удивляет ваша собственная настойчивость в достижении такого результата!

\- Мои проблемы с рассудком были обусловлены физиологическими причинами, - спокойно ответил Палпатин. – А смерть и последующее воплощение призрака Силы дает здоровое тело.

\- Но у Империи лучшая медицина во всей галактике!

\- Последствия молний Силы очень сложно лечить, - ответил вместо Палпатина Вейдер. – Кстати, Люк, почему ты всё еще не в лазарете?

\- Потому что тут нет лазарета, - буркнул тот. – Это временная база. Здесь только малый медпункт успели развернуть.

\- Тогда войди в исцеляющий транс.

\- Как?

\- Чему тебя Йода учил? – в голосе отца зазвучал гнев.

\- Оставим пока это, - прервал его Палпатин. – Ты, Люк, хотел знать, почему мы планировали умереть именно на Звезде Смерти.

\- Да, - Люк поспешно кивнул. Думать о синих молниях, рвущих тело болью и до сих пор скручивающих мышцы спазмами, не хотелось. Он и раньше догадывался, что в Альянсе такие повреждения не вылечат, а после слов Палпатина предположения перешли в уверенность. Уж если даже Императору помочь не смогли…

\- Тебе известна такая вещь, как закон сохранения энергии? – вопросил Палпатин. – На создание нового, здорового и полноценного тела ее требуется очень и очень немало. Можно, конечно, пойти путем Вишейта и выпить жизнь из какой-нибудь ненужной планеты. Но тогда выбрать пришлось бы густонаселенную, чтобы на двоих и с гарантией. А мне, знаешь ли, хватило политического резонанса от гибели Альдераана. Поэтому мы с Вейдером разработали схему, позволяющую перевести в Силу комплекс кинетической, тепловой и термоядерной энергий, выделяющейся при взрыве.

\- «Сокол» все-таки разнес станцию, - медленно произнес Люк. – Вы хотели погибнуть именно в тот момент, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Секундой раньше или позже не вышло бы воспользоваться выбросом энергии.

\- И в самый неподходящий момент появляется юный Скайуокер и портит весь план, - саркастически произнес Палпатин. – Вместо того чтобы спокойно ждать взрыва, приходится срочно придумывать, как тебя выпихнуть со станции: позволь я тебе умереть, Вейдер бы все-таки осуществил правило Бэйна. Но ни одной из возможностей бежать ты не пользуешься. Я надеялся, что боль и близость смерти заставят тебя применить Шторм Силы: Вейдер в твоем возрасте однажды именно так ушел от неблагожелательно настроенного призрака. Но добился только того, что мной попытались закоротить реактор!

\- И то безуспешно, - буркнул Вейдер.

\- А ты, Люк, вообще должен был быть на Эндоре, - продолжил Палпатин. – Чтобы Вейдер мог воспользоваться вашей родственной связью и воплотиться не в вакууме, а рядом с тобой. Я бы притянулся к нему, и всем бы было хорошо.

\- В последнем сомневаюсь, - машинально проговорил Люк.

\- Ну, в любом случае, этого не произошло, - злорадно улыбнулся Палпатин. – Энергии нам с Вейдером хватило только на то, чтобы вселиться в тебя. Радуйся, Люк, теперь твой отец всегда будет с тобой. Ну, и я тоже, за компанию.

Люк вздрогнул, обхватил голову руками.

\- Это бред. Так не бывает.

\- Ничего, ты еще успеешь поверить, - незримо улыбнулся Палпатин. – У каждого действия бывают последствия, знаешь?

\- Не пугайте мне сына, - холодно произнес Вейдер. – У него от ваших речей еще иммунитет не выработался.

\- Ну что ты, я еще и не начинал, - возразил Палпатин. – Вот если бы я объяснил, что из-за его действий галактика вместо здорового главнокомандующего и разумного правителя получит полномасштабную гражданскую войну между этим суррогатом Республики и осколками Империи…

\- Хватит, - сквозь зубы проговорил Люк. – Я уже понял, что я дурак. А если еще какую-нибудь станцию разнести? Заброшенную. Вам ведь важно не количество смертей, а сам взрыв, так?

\- Если сможешь предварительно провести на ней должный ритуал, почему нет? – короткий смех Палпатина шелестом отдался в черепе. – Придется, правда, немного усложнить схему, чтобы сработала и на призрака… Только учти, если всё получится, воплощаться мы всё так же будем рядом с тобой. А в крестокрыле трое не поместятся.

\- Двое, - поправил Люк. – Вас я воскрешать не собираюсь.

\- Мастер не уйдет, - вздохнул Вейдер. – Но без его знаний о ситхских ритуалов ты не справишься. Не беспокойся, я проконтролирую, чтобы он вернулся адекватным. Если безумие не отступит – просто убью его еще раз.

\- Я вообще-то джедай, мне не положено ситхов воплощать, - напомнил Люк.

\- А Вейдер что, не ситх? – искренне удивился Палпатин.

\- Он же вернулся к Свету!

\- А, ну да, совсем забыл, - после короткой паузы согласился Палпатин. Люк отогнал подальше нехорошие подозрения. Так или иначе, пока отец мертв, его силовая принадлежность не имеет никакого значения. Вот вернется – тогда и будем разбираться.

\- Люк, - голос Вейдера заставил вздрогнуть. – Я сейчас продиктую тебе код. Ты передашь его на орбиту по служебной частоте имперского флота. Сюда пришлют шаттл.

\- Зачем?

\- Во-первых, тебе срочно нужна квалифицированная медицинская помощь. Оптимально вообще лечение у одаренного, но этого здесь не организовать. Во-вторых, в системе болтается «Палач», а у него турболазеры подходящие.

\- Он же влетел в Звезду Смерти! – не понял Люк.

\- Как влетел, так и вылетел, - отрезал Вейдер. – Двигатели повреждены не были, а задний ход никто не отменял. Нос, конечно, разворотило к хаттам, да и из экипажа многие пострадали, но корабль вполне ремонтопригоден.

\- Я и на «Соколе» могу что-нибудь взорвать, - Люку не очень хотелось отправляться на имперский флот.

\- Люк, - проникновенно произнес Палпатин. – Мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но у подавляющего большинства космических станций нет специальной вентиляционной шахты для протонных торпед.

\- К тому же, сейчас энергии от взрыва станции может и не хватить, - добавил Вейдер. – Лучше подобрать небольшую планету, можно ненаселенную.

\- Дагобу, - мстительно предложил Люк. – Достали тамошние болота.

\- О, наконец-то ты начал мыслить в верном направлении! – встрепенулся Палпатин. – Планета темная, энергии высвободится много, пользы от нее все равно никакой, да и потенциальное укрытие для джедаев уничтожим. Одобряю.

\- Я просто хочу вернуть отца, - пробормотал Люк. – И чтобы вы все свалили из моей головы. Я неправильный герой, мне собственный рассудок дороже спасения галактики.

\- Верно, - он почти видел улыбку Палпатина. – Болтаться в чужом сознании, видишь ли, изрядно скучно. Так что избавиться от комментариев и советов, не лишившись нашего общества, у тебя вряд ли выйдет.

\- А мощности орудий «Палача» хватит, чтобы взорвать планету? – спросил Люк, доставая комлинк.

\- Для гарантии отберешь у Айсард «Лусанкию», двух разрушителей точно будет достаточно, - ответил Вейдер. – Я продиктую код доступа.

\- Ученик, позволь спросить, а откуда он у тебя?

\- Я, мастер, подозревал, что вы скоро совсем свихнетесь. Хотел, если что, не дать вам возможности загубить такой корабль. Выбери частоту передачи, Люк. Один-восемь-три-ноль-девять…

***  
Следующие месяцы стали для Люка, наверное, самыми нервными в жизни. Во-первых, вокруг были враги. Пусть они и были неопасны сейчас, благодаря переданным на покореженный «Палач» кодам, но считать имперцев своими Люк всё еще отказывался. Во-вторых, эти враги ему подчинялись. Косились с подозрением, перешептывались за спиной, иногда узнавали и провожали настороженными или ненавидящими взглядами – но слушались приказов. Люк не понимал, почему так происходит. Отец объяснил ему, что один из кодов означал личный приказ главнокомандующего, но разве может кто-либо обладать во флоте настолько непререкаемым авторитетом? Иметь право назначить командиром эскадры одного из символов Альянса – и так назначить, чтобы ему еще и подчинялись?

Напряжения добавляла и необходимость руководить. На границе сознания иногда звучал ровный и спокойный голос Вейдера, повторяющий нужные приказы, но отдавать их должен был сам Люк. Да и не всегда отец подсказывал, что делать. Последнее время Люку всё чаще приходилось решать самому.

Дни сминались в неопрятный комок дюрастали, как падающий истребитель. Побитый «Палач», оставив большую часть эскадры блокировать Эндор, с несколькими разрушителями прикрытия отправился к Куату: исправить все повреждения вне заводского дока было невозможно. Люк на одном из крейсеров добрался до Корусанта и провел около недели в каком-то засекреченном медицинском центре. Там исчезла постоянная усталость, сковавшая его сразу после битвы при Эндоре, тело перестало скручивать приступами боли, а сознание очистилось от накатывающего то и дело тумана. Правда, голоса Вейдера и Палпатина никуда не делись.

На Корусанте обнаружился то ли планетарный ангар, то ли огромный бункер с систер-шипом «Палача»: видимо, это и была упомянутая отцом «Лусанкия». Чтобы вывести ее в космос, понадобилось чуть меньше месяца. Люк предполагал, что подготовить к походу СИЗР хаттски сложно, но не думал, что настолько. На краю сознания хихикал Палпатин, а Вейдер терпеливо повторял нужную последовательность действий, указывал на ошибки, напоминал об упущенных деталях. Еще несколько цифробуквенных кодов потребовалось передать женщине с разноцветными глазами, главе Службы Безопасности. Люк не знал, что они означают, но после этого подготовка «Лусанкии» пошла быстрее и легче, а на него свалили еще и кучу каких-то государственных документов. Экономика, внутренняя политика, договоры с планетами…

\- Зачем это всё?! – не выдержал он однажды, уже привычно найдя сознанием Палпатина. – Оно же никак не связано с вашим воскрешением!

\- Ты слышал сказки о чудовищах? – усмехнулся тот. – Убивший дракона сам становится драконом.

\- Я не буду править Империей!

\- А вдруг ритуал не удастся? Тогда удерживать Империю на плаву придется тебе. Вейдер – мой официальный наследник, ты его сын.

\- Есть же Айсард и другие!

\- Государству нужен Император, - злорадно хмыкнул Палпатин. – Радуйся, что я пока подсказываю тебе, как со всем этим разбираться. Если после ритуала мы с Вейдером исчезнем, делать это будет некому. А если у тебя получится воплотить только отца – что ж, кому-то придется становиться главнокомандующим, а кому-то – Императором… Мне даже интересно, как вы будете делить должности.

\- Не верь, он просто хочет, чтобы ты искренне желал возродить нас обоих, - мгновенно среагировал Вейдер.

\- Правильно, не верь мне, - согласился Палпатин. – Это опасно.

Люк старался не слушать и запихивал подальше мысли о том, что, готовя возвращение Императора, предает Альянс и Лею. В конце концов, адекватный, разумный Палпатин наверняка сможет найти с повстанцами общий язык. Или хотя бы разрешить конфликт мирным путем. Да и документы, которые он читал, подтверждали: далеко не все территории Империи рады грядущему восстановлению Республики. Кое-где уже вскипало сопротивление Альянсу, и масштабы его даже сейчас превышали всё, что Люк помнил, пока был повстанцем.

Когда подлатанный на скорую руку «Палач» вышел из доков Куата, Люк с облегчением оставил Корусант. По настоянию Вейдера он поселился именно на отцовском флагмане, а не на новой, не обглаженной еще космосом «Лусанкии». Дел меньше не стало: Люк, раньше водивший в бой максимум десяток крестокрылов, и не подозревал, насколько сложнее даже с подсказками голосов в голове организовать переход целой эскадры. Лететь же всего двумя СИЗРами Вейдер ему категорически не советовал.

\- Не повторяй ошибок Таркина. Он тоже думал, что Звезда Смерти всемогуща. А ведь возьми он хотя бы пару крейсеров прикрытия, хатта с два бы вы сумели ее подорвать.

Собственные приказы, взгляды подчиненных и советы призраков сливались в единую душную сеть, и Люку даже во сне не всегда удавалось скинуть ее. Забыться помогал космос. Панорамные иллюминаторы «Палача» распахивали перед Люком звезды или полосы гиперпространства, и их безмолвная глубина позволяла выбросить из головы даже самые навязчивые мысли. Удивительно, но, когда Люк смотрел в космическую пустоту, Вейдер с Палпатином тоже молчали. Правда, после каждого такого бдения вахта мостика провожала его непонятными взглядами…

\- Почему они так смотрят? – спросил Люк во время последнего гиперпрыжка.

\- Ты очень похож на меня, - в голосе Вейдера звучала странная гордость. – И поведением, и ощущением в Силе. Они вспоминают и сравнивают.

\- Они думают, что я – это ты без доспехов?!

\- Что ты, - Люку показалось, что Вейдер улыбнулся. – Многие из моих людей знают, как я выглядел, пока не надел броню. Да и возраст не тот… Но внешность у нас похожая. Кое-кто уже понял, почему тебя так рьяно искали по всему космосу. И почему именно живым – тоже.

Люк постарался выбросить из головы мысль о том, что экипаж «Палача» считает его наследником Вейдера, и, когда под СИЗРами завращался грязно-зеленый шарик Дагобы, вздохнул с облегчением.

Суть силовых потоков, которыми оплела планету взятая с Корусанта команда инквизиторов, он не понимал. Его задачей было просто делиться Силой и поддерживать систему в зыбком подобии равновесия. Ну, и отдать приказ в нужный момент.

\- Огонь по планете через две минуты, синхронизировать с «Лусанкией».

Люк до последнего сомневался, что мощности турболазеров хватит. Конечно, «Палачу» модернизировали орудия на Куате, но СИЗР все-таки не Звезда Смерти, чтобы раскалывать планеты. Оказалось, он опасался зря.

Оба взрыва подобного масштаба, которые Люк видел в своей жизни, как-то не привлекли его внимания. В первый раз он торопился улететь подальше сам, во второй – увезти еще живого отца. Так и получилось, что гибель обеих Звезд Смерти ему рассмотреть не удалось. Теперь спешить было некуда.

Дагоба не превратилась в раскаленное облако плазмы, как представлял себе Люк, не разлетелась мириадами осколков. Вместо этого вокруг планеты на миг полыхнули, став видимыми, окутавшие ее силовые потоки, и зеленый шар начал ссыпаться внутрь самого себя, серея и выцветая. По чувствам ударило болью, похожей на ту, что рвала Силу после гибели Звезды Смерти. Люк медленно выдохнул, вцепившись занемевшими пальцами в поручень у смотрового иллюминатора. Тогда, у Явина, ощутив смерть миллиона живых существ, он кричал от боли, едва успев отключить рацию. Сейчас показывать слабость было нельзя.

Через несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений – он не смог бы сказать точно, сколько прошло времени – волна Силы схлынула. Люк моргнул, стирая с глаз намертво отпечатавшуюся картину схлопывающейся внутрь себя планеты. Разжал пальцы, отпуская смятый поручень. В сознании ощущалась непривычная пустота. Получилось или нет?

\- Адмирал, отход по запланированному маршруту, - бросил он, разворачиваясь. – Больше нам здесь делать нечего.

Теперь нужно было добраться до каюты. Финальная точка силовой схемы располагалась именно там, Люк сам чертил ритуальный круг со знаками неизвестного языка. В каюте можно будет узнать, вышло ли хоть что-нибудь. И расслабиться. Люк и не подозревал раньше, что для одаренного взрывать планеты так утомительно. Демонстрировать усталость отцовскому экипажу он не собирался, но наедине с собой можно будет сползти по стене и отключиться…

Планы его успехом не увенчались. Едва Люк переступил порог каюты, его подхватили в четыре руки, толкнули к койке.

\- Получилось, - неуверенно произнес Люк, глядя в слегка расплывающиеся лица.

\- Да, - довольно кивнул незнакомый ему человек: с первыми морщинами на лице, рыжими с проседью волосами и мягкой улыбкой.

\- Спи, - второй слегка надавил на плечи Силой. Его Люк помнил. С отца действительно смыло жуткие шрамы и мертвенную бледность, на голове топорщился короткий русый ежик волос, тусклые глаза налились цветом… Правда, Сила совершенно не поменяла оттенка.

\- Ты почему не вернулся к Свету? – невнятно пробормотал Люк, дотронувшись до отца подрагивающими пальцами.

\- Я там был, и мне не понравилось, - ответил Вейдер. – Если так хочешь перевести – попробуешь еще раз, когда оклемаешься.

\- Нет, я потом удеру обратно в Альянс, а ты будешь за мной гоняться, - Люк не очень понимал, что именно говорит, неудержимо соскальзывая в сон.

\- Хатта с два, - отказался Вейдер. – Это мы уже проходили. Лучше отдыхай.

Сила отца накрыла Люка мягким тяжелым пологом, заставляя закрыть глаза.

\- Скайуокеры, - вздохнул над ухом непривычно помолодевший Палпатин. – Высокие, высокие семейные отношения.

\- Вы не моя семья, - буркнул Люк. – Вас я вообще воплощать не собирался.

\- Ну, с определенной точки зрения, я тебе дедушка…

\- Мастер, потом ему расскажете и про мидихлорианы, и про ситхские эксперименты, и про Дарта Плэгиуса Мудрого тоже. А сейчас оставьте Люка в покое, ему на сегодня потрясений хватит!

\- Хватит, - согласился Люк, выбросив невнятные голоса над ухом из головы. Наверняка он уже спит и видит во сне всякую ерунду. Не может же Император быть его дедушкой? Надо будет потом подумать, к чему такое снится…


End file.
